


[Podfic] Scrutiny

by Lockedinjohnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: English Accent, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Soundcloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-11-30 17:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11468739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: What is it like to live with someone who can nearly read your mind? John's life comes into focus under the magnifying glass of Sherlock Holmes.





	[Podfic] Scrutiny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lifeonmars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeonmars/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Scrutiny](https://archiveofourown.org/works/456695) by [lifeonmars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeonmars/pseuds/lifeonmars). 



> And we're back with mars to finish the week!  
> Thank you, lovely mars, for allowing me to continue to voice your gorgeous fiction!  
> Have a great weekend, lovely listeners!


End file.
